1st Mushroom Kingdom
The 1st Mushroom Kingdom was a nation that lasted from 1906 to 1999. It formed in 1906 AD when the Mushroom Republic united with the Kingdom of Hyrule to create a stronger millitary to fight against the Magikoopa Empire in Mushroom World War III. It's last Monarch was King George Toadstool II(reigned from 1953 to 1995) and it's last Chancellor was Bowza Koopa(Chancellor from 1995-1995). The 1st Mushroom Kingdom came to an end in 1995 when Bowza Koopa who was a secret member of the Magikoopa Underground Movement was elected chancellor in 1996 and consolidated power using the executive branch becoming King and turning it into the Koopa Kingdom. It was restored again as the Neo Mushroom Kingdom in 1999 after Super Mario Bros with King George Toadstool II returning to the throne again although it didn't get back all of it's territory. Government The 1st Mushroom Kingdom was a Constitutional Monarchy. The monarch was the Head of State with a Chancellor was the Head of Government. The chancellor was the Head of the Executive Branch who signs or vetoes bills made by Parliment. The Parliment was divided beetween the House of Commons and the House of Lords. The House of Commons elected a Prime Minister every 5 years. History In 1906 when Mushroom World War III broke out, the Mushroom Republic and the Kingdom of Hyrule (since the nations were right next to each other), signed the Unification Treaty of 1906 to make a stronger millitary to defeat the Magikoopa Empire. The two governments the monarchy and the republic merged and the president of the Mushroom Republic became the Chancellor of the Musroom Kingdom and the Senators in the Mushroom Republic became part of the Mushroom Kingdom House of Lords. End to 1st Mushroom Kingdom The 1st Mushroom Kingdom came to an end in 1995 when Bowza Koopa became the Chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom and Consolidated Power, became King Koopa. In 1999 during Super Mario Bros, Another rebellion managed to get part of the Mushroom Kingdom independent and created the NEO Mushroom Kingdom but many parts are still part of the Koopa Kingdom Foreign Policy Allies *Kingdom of Sarasaland The Mushroom Kingdom was a great ally with Sarasland since Mushroom World War III when the Mushroom Kingdom helped Sarrasaland gain independence from the Magikoopa Empire *Jewerly Land The Mushroom Kingdom was a good ally with Jewerly Land since Mushroom World War III when the Mushroom Kingdom helped Jewerly Land gain independence from the Magikoopa Empire. *Republic of Roqueport The Mushroom Kingdom is a good ally with Roqueport *Republic of Twilight Town The Mushroom Kingdom is a good ally with the Republic of Twilight Town since Mushroom World War III when they formed an alliance to Iggy the Magikoopa Empire. *More coming soon Enemies *Magikoopa Empire The Magikoopa Empire considered the part of the Mushroom Kingdom where the Mushroom Republic used to be as their rightful territory and got into a war with the Mushroom Kingdom over it from 1906 to 1909. *Intergalactic Shroob Empire The Intergalactic Shroob Empire was the Empire that attacked the Mushroom Kingdom in 1984. They have threatened it a lot. The plan was for the Mushroom World to turn into a principality for the Shroob Kingdom. More coming soon